Artimis
by nightmareroseofthedead
Summary: Are Luna and Celstia the only ones who will ever raise the sun and moon? Or will some pony inherit the responsibilty?
1. The Begining

Many many years ago in the time of the two sisters who ruled Equestria . There was a third princess Who was kept hidden for her safety and the safety of others. It was prophesied that an allicorn with a destiny bare and a mark not yet to be earned will one day inherit the moon and stars. But if not hidden or kept safe from the darkness of the world her power could destroy all of Equestria and the moon and sun may never rise again. So after finding this allicorn as a filly in the woods outside castle grounds Luna brought her to her sister with a hope that she could care for it. But after hearing the prophesy from the prophetess when she saw the filly and learned her name Celestia commanded that the filly be hidden and kept away from the outside world. And knowing that it meant that she could not be with the child Luna was heart broken and begged that her sister let her keep the filly. Celestia though she loved her sister and wanted her happy she was still the ruler of Equestria and she had to do whats best for her people. So with a heavy heart the young allicorn was taken into the woods to stay with a unicorn named Starswirl the Bearded. But for Celestia that wasn't the hard part she had to earase her sisters memory of the young filly. Luna knowing this was very upset and was ready to fight her sister to keep her memory but Celestia had already won and Lunas memory of the sweet allicorn had slipped away.

* * *

Present Day

Artimis was very confused when she awoke that morning. Though confusion is no stranger to her she still struggled like any other pony would when confused. She tried to remember what she did yesterday which is a very hard thing to do for Artimis ever since Starswirl the Bearded had disappeared she was given to her new care taker by princess Celestia herself. Of course she hardly ever saw the princess though she visits once a year her visits are short and simple so when she was with the princess for those few short days it was kinda awkward. Artimis was relieved when the princess brought her to the home of the strange zebra named Zecora. Zecora was asked by the princess to move to the everfree forest so that Artimis could stay well hidden. Though the zebra's home was small it had a few little rooms including the bedrooms where Artimis spent most of her time.

Zecora (though she often speaks in riddle and rhyme) Made it very clear that Artimis was not to be in the front room for long periods of time. Zecora had many visitors they often came for advise, cures, potions, information and to learn something new. Artmis crawled out of bed and went into the room she guesses you could call a lounge room where Artimis reads, eats, and plays games with Zecora. She was greeted by Zecora with one of her morning rhymes "Life is worthless without friends like you Who are rare and very few And never let you feel blue Here's a toast to our friendship and the beautiful morning dew Good morning to you" Artimis smiled "Good morning Zecora" she responded "the day is new and I have nothing to do I plan to play a game with you unless you have work to get to." Zecora said this as she handed her a bowl of herbal soup it was a common breakfast Zecora would give her it was very warm and had a unique taste. Artimis took a sip of the soup "alright Zecora how about a game of liars dice!" Zecora grinned "A game of Liars dice would be nice but a card game would double the fun twice"

Hours later Artimis was losing at a game of cards to the clever Zebra "you have to be cheating" Artimis complained "Your thinking needs a readjust .To win total concentration is a must." Artimis giggled as the zebra used her common rhyme Zecora had said the rhyme before to a purple unicorn named twilight sparkle who stayed with Zecora for a short while. Artimis thought for a minute then put her cards down off to the side. "Zecora?" The Zebra then looked at her with concern "If it's a question that you wish to mention then I will give you your answer with your attention." Artimis sighed "How am I so important to the princess that I need to be hidden?" The Zebra was unsuprised at the question. Artimis has asked similar questions before and Zecora had always answered them. "There is a prophesy that frightens her so. wether you will save or destroy she does not know. So for your safety and her kingdom she hid you and pulled back your freedom."


	2. The Party

Artimis sighed at Zecora's answer "sorry I know I must have asked that question before I keep on forgetting things lately." Zecora froze for a moment then smiled "I give you a drink every night. that seems a little strange isn't that right? What happens when you don't drink it I wander? It is the outcome you must ponder" Artimis looked at the zebra trying to figure out what she meant though usually it is easy for Artimis to understand what she is saying. For the rest of the day Artimis thought about what Zecora had said until it was getting late and Zecora gave her the brew that she drank usually before bed when Zecora had left the room and she whent to drink it she suddenly realized what she meant! She put the glass down before she even got it to her lips. Zecora doesn't want her to drink the tonic tonight to see what happens when she doesn't. But why would she give her the tonic then? Confused Artimis went to bed

* * *

Twilight woke up that morning with a fresh start for her day as she pulled out a schedule and woke up spike who woke with his usual "what? Huh? I'm awake!" the baby dragon then would lay back down and into the warmth and comfort of his blanket. Twilight simply rolled her eyes "Come on Spike we have things to do and places to go like helping pinkie pie with her todays the day she planned her first party and when we got our cutie marks party!" Twilight then smiled at the long name pinkie had given the party as spike rolled out of bed.

When they showed up at sugar cube corner Pinkie was bouncing to every corner of the room with her party cannon blasting balloons and confetti everywhere. When pinkie pie saw Twilight and spike her reaction was much like when they first met but shorter and topped with her hugging them till they couldn't breathe and a never ending river of words describing her excitement for the party after a few minutes Rarity showed up with the new hats she had made for each of them they looked simply beautiful like all of the other things rarity makes and designs. "oh darling you must try this on at once it will make you look gorgeous! I picked a color that will really bring out your eyes!" next thing Twilight new was Rarity using her magic to pull out the hat and place it on her head and soon after a small mirror pulled to her face so she could see. The hat was beautiful and Rarity was right it did go very well with her eyes "why thank you rarity is beautiful" Twilight beamed. Rarity smiled while she put the mirror away "Thanks my dear I knew I could throw something together that would make you just shine." Rarity said this as Apple Jack and Rainbow Dash came in.

she looked at Apple Jack who was wearing her old hat "now Apple Jack you put that old thing away!" Rarity pulled out a new hat that looked very much like her old one but much nicer and placed it on her head. Apple Jack blushed "oh Rarity you didn't have ta" Apple Jack started to say but Rarity interrupted "Oh you can't simply expect me not to keep my friends looking their best!" She then looked around for Rainbow Dash and placed a cap on her head who smiled and turned it backwards Rarity just rolled her eyes. Pinkie bounced around greeting every person with a smile and a piece of cake and that's of course when Flutter shy came in and rarity had the perfect hat for her it really looked lovely.

About an hour later there was a knock at the door "I will get iiit!" Pinky Pie sang as she bounced through the balloons to the door Pinkie opened the door and there was a strange pony wearing a hooded cloak. Pinkie Pie gasped in excitement " Are you new to ponyville? Well of course you are new because I have never seen you before and I know every pony in ponyville! ..." as Pinkie continued to babble nonsense Rarity rushed to the door and pushed pinkie pie out of the way. "Oh am quite sorry my dear she is just a bit excited. I am Rarity and you are?" The mysterious pony paused for a moment "I am Artimis" Pinkie jumped "Nice to meet you Artimis You should stay for the party!" Artimis put her hood down revealing that she was a unicorn. Her mane was a stunning cold blue with black streaks in it her coat was the same blue. She smiled "I would love to"

* * *

Zecora was unsurprised when she found Artimis missing that morning she must have regained some memory .Though she still had to make sure Artimis stayed out of trouble and write a letter to the princess about what she was doing. Zecora followed Artimis to surgar cube corner she smiled Zecora sort of new that would catch her eye the allicorn always had a bit of a sweet tooth. Zecora watched as pinkie answered the door Zecora new she was going to be just fine as long as she stayed around those ponies and Princess Twilight.


	3. The Letter

The party was fun that night though Artimis for some strange reason never took off her cloak. Which Twilight found suspicious but other than that the mare seemed very nice and Pinkie seemed to get Along with her extremely well. Soon every pony agreed it was time to get going "Hey Artimis! Do you have a place to stay while you're here in ponyville?" The pink party pony asked as she bounced back and forth around the room cleaning up the mess with her impossibly extreme curly hair. Artimis blushed she never thought about where she was going to stay since she left the everfree forest. She had left with the intention of never going back unless she had to. She needed to keep those memories especially since they played a big part in her future. When Artimis woke that morning when she left Zecora's hut most of her memory was back though she remembered very little of the strange wizard Starswirl the bearded the rest was very clear the prophesy especially. She needed to find the heir to the sun and fast.

Artimis sighed "I don't sadly I didn't really think about it when I left Home." Pinkie pie only smiled "That's ok I bet Rarity or Twilight would love to lend you a place to stay!" The unicorn and the Alicorn walked over to join the conversation. "Oh of course darling! I would love to have someone to help with my designs! You could stay in one of our guest rooms we hardly ever get the chance to use them!" Rarity said this as she used her magic to pick up her bags she brought the hats in "Well that settles it then! Artimis will be staying at Rarity's place." Said Twilight as she surrounded spike in her purple magic picking him up and setting him on her back. The three then left Sugar cube corner.

Rarity was very much so amazed at how the blue unicorn could pull off a black cloak so well it really made her look mysterious. which is why she was so curious and wanted to get to know this pony better! When the two got to Rarity's place it was about lunch time "May I offer you an afternoon meal?" Rarity asked as she put her bags away. "Sure, I would love to eat something" Artmis said this as she looked around the fashonista's Boutique. It was very nicely decorated and had many Manikins displaying hats and dresses and ball gowns that looked really quite beautiful! Artimis hurried to catch up to Rarity as she made her way to the kitchen. "Did you make and design all of those?" Artmis asked as Rarity pulled out it plates "Why yes I did thank you for noticing them they do look lovely don't they?" Rarity flipped her hair as she said this and started to make two simple sandwiches

After lunch Rarity immediately decided to try a "few" things on Artimis for her new wardrobe and dragged her into the main room where she insisted no matter how many times Artimis rejected and pulled of the poor blue unicorns cloak to find out two things about the strange pony. One the unicorn was not just a unicorn she had wings! Two she had splotches of black spots all over her body and had no cutie mark! Rarity gasped at the sight her eyes widening then her face contorted into a concerned look as she saw how ashamed the pony seemed to be "Oh I am quite sorry my dear I didn't …..I should have just backed off when you said no the first time…Please forgive me." Rarity was truly sorry she felt awful for what she had just done. Artimis sighed "its ok Rarity. I shouldn't feel any shame for it." Rarity looked at Artimis as she picked up her cloak and set it on a chair. "well I still insist that I make you a few new dresses and accessories!" Artimis smiled she was happy that Rarity was so generous toward her even after the incident and she was also relieved that she did not bombard her with questions.

Twilight woke up the next morning with a very busy schedule and was working on spells and enchantments until noon when she heard a knock on the door "I will get it spike." She shouted as she opened the door to see Rarity "Well hello Rarity may I help you?" Twilight said this as she open the door wider so that her friend could come in. Though before Rarity could answer a second pony came in Twilight was shocked at her appearance not only was she an alicorn but she had no cutie mark. No wonder she never took her cloak off! Twilight soon felt guilty for being so judge mental.

About an hour later Twilight, Rarity, Spike and Artimis were all searching through books "Cutie marks and Talents…..The Tale Of The Upsidedown Cutie Mark…..Ugh! I can't seem to find anything!" Twilight shouted as she tossed books around the room. "Well there has to be something dear…How about we try sending a letter to Celestia?" Rarity suggested while daintily walking around a pile of books. Artimis nearly jumped at the sound of the princess's name. "Well looks like I going to have to I can't seem to find anything that could possibly help us here in the library. Spike get out some paper and a quill." Twilight said this as she started to put some books away using her magic. Artimis began to panic how was she going to explain why that wasn't a good idea? How was she going to explain to them that she wasn't supposed to have a cutie mark? How in the world was she going to get out of this situation at all?

Twilight just finished her letter and had spike send it she looked over to Artimis who had a very panicked facial expression "are...you okay?" Twilight asked as she finished putting away the rest of her books."I...uh..." Artimis didn't know how to reply "well I feel quite famished how about we stop by sugar cube corner for a... snack perhaps?" Rarity said changing the subject later the three were at sugar cube corner of course they didn't make it there with out Artimis causing accidents and surprised looks along with other ponies shouting "what?!" or fillies chuckling and giggling. But Pinkie Pie didn't seemed surprised at all "How did you know?" Asked Rarity with a shocked look Pinkie pie smiled "just a hunch"


	4. The Palace

Next thing the ponies knew spike burped up a letter Twilight picked it up and began to read it quietly. She then glanced at Artimis and then back at the letter a few times. Artimis was so frightened she wanted to run but would running even help her? "Well?" said Artimis in a shaking voice. Twilight put the letter down "The Princess has invited us to go to the Canterlot palace where she will help us do further research to help Artimis." Said Twilight as she smiled she was going to see her mentor and learn something new! In the meanwhile Artimis was going to have to figure something out fast "Alright girls pack your bags we leave tomorrow morning" Twilight announced

When Rarity and Artimis got home they both where packing though Rarity had to pack everything under the sun she thought she might need. Artimis was relieved that they weren't leaving right away that would give her time to sneak off in the night. The rest of the day went by and the two ponies went to bed. Artims waited for a while until she could hear the quiet snores coming from Rarity down the hall. She grabbed her cloak and walked out the door when a Pink pony jumped out in front of her "Hiiiii."Said Pinkie in a whisper. Artimis nearly screamed but stopped herself when she realized it was pinkie. Artmis looked at the pink party pony frozen afraid that if she moves the pink pony will shout out for her friends "soo why are you up so late?" asked Artimis feeling a little uncomfortable with the situation "For the same reason you are duh.." said pinkie with a very serious look on her face "And….what reason is that?" asked Artimis now confused. " Because we are soooo excited to go to the palace that we couldn't sleep so we decided to go out for a walk!" said pinkie in a harsh whisper. "right…." Artimis said as she tried to walk around her but the pink pony blocked her again. "hey how about we walk together!" Pinkie said now following Artimis into the dark night.

Artimis woke up to pinkie bouncing around her in circles she got up off the floor. How could pinkie be so awake? She followed Artimis around ponyville all night till artimis sat down and fell asleep on a bench . Artimis looked around to see that everypony that was going on the trip were looking at her " Oh I didn't think you would be nervous to meet the princess. I guess I should have thought about that you could have talked to me about it." Said Rarity with spike struggling with her bags and luggage behind her. "Well girls we better get going to the train station if we want to be on time." Twilight said this as her horn glowed and she stopped spike from dropping the pile of luggage he was carrying.

Unfortunately Artimis was unable to convince the other ponies to let her stay each of them insisting that whatever that was bothering her was just her nerves. On the train Artimis was near to tears she was unsure on what was going to happen. Was the princess going to lock her away? Was she going to send her back to Zecora? "You know what might help you Artimis?" asked pinkie "what?" said Artimis willing to find something that might make her feel a little better. "A son.." Pinkie was cut off by Rainbow dash putting a hoof over her mouth and saying "Not now Pinkie Pie the train has just arrived at the train station already." Ponies started to get off the train Artimis was now in tears but thankfully she was able to control it enough that the others didn't notice as much

Artimis was now in the place she had dreaded to go to she had been here before but that was before she knew the exact reasons why she was being hidden. Artimis's stomach began to churn she was very frightened about what might happen next. The ponies the came to a stop when they reached a huge door the door began to open and behind the door was a grand room with beautiful stain glass windows and the Princess Celestia who greeted them saying " It is a pleasure to have you here."


	5. Some one she might call Mother

**Ok so I am getting to where I need to decide on what Artimis's cutie mark should be. I think it should be unique since she is a strange pony it would go very well with that. I am free for any suggestions on what it should be and if I like your idea enough I might use it in the story :)**

* * *

Artimis was about to run for it when Celestia came over and hugged her it was…..weird The princess then whispered in her ear during the hug "Don't worry I won't send you back. Instead I will help you with your quest ." Artimis was surprised she was relieved to hear it but also felt awkward about the hug "Artimis it's been to long I think it is now time for you to be home." Celestia said as she backed away from the hug "home?" said the other ponies and spike in unison. Artimis looked down at the floor as she blushed she did once live at the palace for a while though she never considered it home. "Artimis Was found as a young filly at the old palace many many years ago before luna's banishment." Celestia said this like she had lived in the palace for years though what she said was true she was never really at the palace that often. "wow! I never even thought you were that old." Said spike while all the other ponies except Pinkie's mouth dropped . Artimis's face turned red she knew she was old but she doesn't remember that much though she now has most of her memory back. "Well I think you girls need to rest after your long trip here we will talk more tomorrow." She said this as some guards guided them to their rooms.

After her friends were at their rooms she was guided to hers it was the same room she had every time she visited the palace though only for a short while. She sat on her bed and sighed a sigh of relief then a soft knock on her door made her jump a little. "Come in" she said as she took a deep breath. Celestia came in with another alicorn she guessed was Luna. The darker alicorn's eyes widened when she saw Artimis she then began to cry. Artimis started to feel a bit uncomfortable at Princess Luna's reaction to the sight of her. "I will give you two some time." Said Celestia as she left the room . Artimis knew that Luna wanted to keep her when they first found her and that her memories were erased. But also knew now that some of her memories where back that after she was released from her banishment and defeated as Nightmare Moon her memories of Artimis returned and the moment she heard about where she was dropped by unexpectedly and gave Artimis and Zecora a scare.

Princesses Luna then calmed down and looked up at Artimis with a smile "I know you don't remember much of me Cause you were just a filly. But when I found you a small filly with no home in a forest filled with dangers I couldn't leave you there so I took you home. And it was fine and even wonderful to have you there for a few weeks." She said with a smile but then her smiled disappeared and she had a saddened expression on her face. "Sadly after my sister spoke with the prophetess she began to fear you and sent you away. Though she meant well. She thought that you might grow into a being of darkness and take all that she loved away and destroy all of Equestria. She hoped that if you were raised by people who she believed to be good hearted and away from the rest of the world you would grow to be a great ruler and inherit the responsibility of raising the moon." Luna said this like Artimis was her own daughter like she was the mother of that filly she found in the forest

"What made her change her mind?" asked Artimis as she stepped closer to the one she would probably be calling mother right now if Celestia hadn't sent her away all those years ago. Luna looked up and sighed "I did. I told her that it was not good for you to be lost in your own self to not know who you are and to be unable to grow to be the best pony you can be." Luna said this as she hugged her but it was unlike the hug Celestia gave her it was real it was a true hug. She couldn't place why but so far she felt much more comfortable with Luna then Celestia. "So here is what we have told your friends. You are my ward I adopted you when we found you that night and you have been living here since and you ran off to find a way to get your cutie mark and have been missing for a few months. All of the Palace staff guards and maids even the chef. Princess Cadence and Shining Armer even know that they must play along and have been or will be sworn to secrecy." Luna said all of this as she pulled away from the hug. "wow the princess really wants this to work out doesn't she?" said Artimis a bit overwhelmed Luna smiled as she went toward the door "she really is a good pony she just wants whats best for her Kingdom" Luna said this as she left the room.


	6. Her Lesson

Artimis was walking down one of the many halls as she headed out to a room where she would sit for hours whenever she had to stay at the palace. It was a room that was like no other room in the whole palace it was a nursery but not just any nursery it was the only one in the whole castle and it used be hers. It was beautiful there was a small bassinet with darkened blue blankets and a carousel with the moon and the stars. The walls and ceiling were enchanted to look like the night sky and at the top of the room was a beautiful moon the carpet was a nice blueish shade of purple with a dark blue rug displaying the night sky with a blue alicorn raising the moon. Small toys and stuffed animals also sat in the room but there was one thing she loved the most and that was the music box.

It really was a simple music box it was small and oval shaped with a key hole on the side the key was hidden in the nursery behind a small figurine of a white alicorn with pink mane. Artimis moved the figurine and picked the key up using her magic which she had just started to remember how to use and placed the key into the key hole and wound the music box. She sat and listened to the sweet lullaby it played. She nearly dropped it when she heard Luna's voice "The moon is the heart of the starry night sky. A mother holds her filly to hush her cries Unaware of the dangers ahead, she lays her filly to bed" Luna finished she was singing along with the music box a soft tune her voice sounded like the small hushes of the mother calming her baby in the song. Artimis suddenly felt bad for being in the room at all. it was probably hard for Luna to see the young alicorn in the nursery she would have cared for her in. But Luna only smiled "I thought I was going to raise you here teach you to fly and use your magic in this room. I thought I was going to be…." Luna stopped "well any way let's start our first lesson." She continued. "Lesson?" asked Artimis "Yes lesson. You have heard the prophesy haven't you?" responded Luna "well yea I have" Said Artimis now very confused "If you are going to inherit my responsibility of raising the moon you need to be powerful enough to do it." Stated Luna

A few hours later Artimis was struggling to create a ball of light that would soon be what she would use to practice spells and exercises with. "Com on Artimis you can do it!" shouted pinkie pie throwing her hooves in the air as all the other ponies hushed her. "Yay!" pinkie whispered in response to the hushing. Artimis concentrated harder her horn glowing and the small ball of light slowly growing gradually growing faster Artimis let it grow until it was the size of a soccer ball and stopped her horn was no longer glowing and the ball floated in front of her Artimis was now panting "ooooOOO pretty said pinkie attempting to touch it as Twilight used her magic to stop her. "you did well today we got farther than I expected. You may spend the rest of the day as you please." Luna said this as she left the room

Twilight and the other ponies walked closer in a group to talk to Artimis. "That was very well done. I have never seen any alicorn other then Celestia or Luna do magic like that. Though I have dabbled a little in alicorn magic since I earned my wings." Twilight blushed as she said this a bit shy about being a alicorn herself since it meant she was now a princess. "Thank you Twilight" Artimis blushed. The conversation was now quiet and the ponies just stood there in awkward silence. " Why would you run away from home Artimis?" Said Pinkie breaking the silence "Pinkie Pie!" Shouted Rarity "What? Every one was thinking it! I could feel your minds asking the same question!" Pinkie pie Responded bouncing about the room. "It's fine rarity I should answer that question especially since I am your friend. I ran off in hopes of finding some company being here is very lonely sometimes and leaving with everypony knowing would only have others treat me differently while sneaking off would give me a different experience." Artimis lied "That makes sense! I would hate being alone in a big castle too!"


	7. The Start Of It

"I never knew about you Artimis and that's a huge surprise since I am Celestia's student." Said Twilight trying to make sense of it. "If you haven't noticed already I am kinda a shy pony. So I never really went out that often and well I don't spend much time with Celestia since I am Luna's student and adopted daughter." Said Artimis using a bit more truth in her lie. "I guess that does make sense." Said Twilight now a bit more comfortable with the situation.

The ponies went out too have a look around Canterlot "Soooooo Artimis since you live here how about you give us a tour of your favorite places!" Said Pinkie as she danced around in a little circle. "I was far more familiar with the grounds at the old palace than I am with the ones here when the palace was moved here I sorta became a bit of a hermit. I have rarely spent time outside the castles walls" said Artimis as she blushed. "Oh! Then how about we give you a tour and show you our favorite places!" said pinkie now stomping her hooves in excitement.

An hour later Artimis had visited every single sweet shop in Canterlot and had eaten more sweets then even pinkie could handle and it was Awesome! Artimis loves sweets and she really couldn't resist them all even when she was sure she couldn't take another bite but she ended up regretting ever having even eaten one cupcake when she was tackled down by a Stallion who was rolling down the hill his purple mane covered in dirt. Artimis was now ready to puke the poor stallion was already covered in dirt his coat a lighter color from the dust was now going to be covered in half digested sweets but Apple Jack thought fast and gave Artimis her hat to barf into As the stallion got back on his hooves Artimis gave the hat back and AJ winced at the contents inside "Sorry" Said Artimis feeling a bit better "It's fine I was only helpin ya." Said apple jack as she found a nearby water fountain where she began to rinse out her hat

"I should be saying sorry." Said the purple stallion "My names is Terrance Treble" said the stallion as he offered a hoof to help Artimis up. Artimis blushed "I am…..uh..Artimis" She said as she took his hoof and pulled herself up "Nice to meet you Artimis sorry about knocking you over." He blushed Terrance was a good looking stallion his cutie mark was a Treble clef with a set of headphones his coat was a light lavender while his mane was a darker purple Artimis nearly jumped when Pinkie jumped into the conversation "Yeah what happened over there?" Asked pinkie "I kinda got myself into some trouble back there with some other stallions. I'm not to popular around here" Terrance said as he rubbed the back of his neck with his hoof.

Twilight was surprised by the purple Stallion whenever she took a good look at him she could sense strong magic a spell seemed like a spell she had used before herself on her wings to hide them whenever she would do a time spell to go back in time what was this unicorn hiding? she thought but her thoughts were interrupted by Pinkie pie Singing a song about pink chickens "Well girls sorry to put an end to the fun but I think it's time we get going it is getting late." Said twilight picking spike up with her magic and placing him in her back "Hey I have an Idea!" said Pinkie Pie "how about we plan a double date!"

About two hours later they were back at the palace with plans for a date the next night each pony had a date even….Apple Jack though her date was not the pony she expected you see each one found a date very easily except Apple Jack . Pinkie pie was going with cheese since he was already there in canterlot for Party biz and twilight was with Flash and Rarity with Some pony who is supposedly in high society and rainbow opted out so Pinkie suggested …Spike. Apple Jack would have been fine with it if she hadn't had a small crush on him

Apple Jack was awake all night in a worry. _What was she going to do? Why can't she just go because he's her friend? Why is this so hard? _Sadly she didn't have an answer for these questions at all that only worried her more .


	8. In Which Zecora Meets The Doctor

The next day everypony except flutter shy and rainbow dash were out to meet their dates at a small café "Uh.. shouldn't I be.. Ya know back at the palace packing bags?" asked apple jack nervously "what? But apple jack darling the date hasn't even started ye !" Rarity replied "Ya I know but uh aren't we leaving tomorrow?" said apple jack now blushing. "yes but you will have plenty of time to pack later today after the date." Said Artimis as three other colts walked into the café Terrance , Cheese and some pony named Ruben Ruby came to the table and each sat next to their date apple jack looked at spike who grinned innocently. Then Flash century came in with a grin and attempted to sneak up on Twilight who caught him just before he tried to surprise her. "hello flash!" She said with a smile Flash blushed "so where to first?" he asked "WELL! We plan on going to a favorite sweet shop of mine where there will be a cupcake decorating contest and after that a show at the theater with a meal to finish it off!" said Cheese as he danced Pinkie pie around the room. "Sounds fun!" said Terrence as he opened the door for everypony. He smiled as Cheese and Pinkie danced each other out the door then walked along side Artimis closing the door behind him.

Artimis grinned as she dodged Terrance's attack he waved the butter knife in the air as icing dripped from its blade. But what Terrence didn't know was that Artimis was using her magic to hold a tub of icing above his head which she soon spilled over the top of him. Rarity and the white and red pony named Ruben laughed at the two of them as they both grabbed napkins to clean the mess up. Meanwhile Apple jack was quietly trying to avoid her date as Twilight tried to break the spell that was most likely hiding Terrence's wings, while he was distracted but sadly both failed at their goal spike soon found Apple Jack in a cupboard and Twilight ended up turning a cupcake green instead.

Artimis was having a little fun with Terrence though at first it stared as an accidental spill it later turned into a full out war she was very unaware of the zebra who was hiding behind a bush just outside the window of the little sweet shop. Zecora was happy that Artimis was getting along well with the other ponies though she was very unsure of what she thought of Terrence the purple stallion seemed to be hiding something. Zecora watched as the ponies walked out of the sweet shop laughing and singing as they walked over to the theater. Shadows passed swiftly on the other side of the street as they disappeared into the distance. Zecora fixed her cloak then followed the shadows as they stalked the young ponies. "Do you think it will work?" said a shadow crouching lower "Of course it will!" said a British voice coming from the taller shadow. Then there was a buzzing sound coming from a stick the taller shadow was holding. "Stop that! It's a screwdriver not a laser gun!" said the smaller shadow but the taller one interrupted. "SHHHHH! Some ones following us…." Well it was time for Zecora to introduce her self

"A stranger I maybe to you but you are the Doctor whom they ask who." Said a zebra stepping from the shadows "Yes I am the Doctor and any of those tricks and games you are planning won't work because I have THIS!" said the tall hazel nut stallion as he pulled out a stick with a glowing green light at its tip the younger shorter mare rolled her eyes as it buzzed "Zecora is my name and I assure you I have no tricks and games." Said Zecora as the Doctor lowered the buzzing device "well I am Ditsy Do and we are trying to retrieve an object from uh….Mr. Ruben Ruby." Said the grey Pegasus as her eyes looked different directions the Pegasus then went to sit on a park bench as the doctor scanned the area with his sonic screwdriver CRASH! The doctor stopped and rolled his eyes "Derpy! We are trying to be stealthy not cantankerous! How are we supposed to follow him and contact him in some way without any otherpony noticing when your being all bleh!." Said the doctor a bit irritated "sorry." said Ditsy as she got herself up off the now broken bench. " The ruby you are after and that gives me laughter for I need it to so let us not banter."


End file.
